He Loves Me (He loves you not)
by Ami the QEFM
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Cho singing to the Dream song of the same title. Guess who they're arguing about? *grin* It's kind of predictable, but I like it :) Completely OOC, though (but that's what makes it funny!)


  
Disclaimer: I realize that everyone mentioned here is completely OOC, but please just ignore that and try to picture this happening, it's quite funny! I own nothing, Dream or whoever wrote this song owns it (though I wish I did cause it kicks!).  
  
~Dinnertime, Great Hall~  
  
Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang and casually eating their dinners when suddenly an arguement breaks out over the cordial scene.  
  
"Harry is so sweet, he loves me."  
  
"No way, he likes ME!"  
  
"You wish, he's obviously in love with ME!"  
  
Suddenly, Ginny burst into song, just making it up off the top of her head. She didn't know that it had already been done by a Muggle group, and she didn't care.  
  
"You're pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way,  
Keep pulling till it says what you want to say,  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,   
but he'd still be my baby."  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose at Ginny's comments, then started in on her own verse. She wagged her finger shamingly in front of Ginny's nose, causing Ginny to turn as red as her hair in anger.  
  
"I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taking it."  
  
"Humph, you wish. Move aside, ladies, I'm taking it from here." Cho snorted, interrupting Hermione and singing in her sweet alto voice. Cho danced to the music, which magically began to play out of nowhere.  
  
"You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can bat your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied."  
  
"Honey, I don't HAVE to tempt him with a kiss, he steals them from me all the time!" Hermione said, flipping her bushy brown hair to one side, making a mockery of Cho's dancing.  
  
"Well you're BOTH wrong, so there! Harry's mine, so get over it!" Ginny interrupted, causing the other two to turn on her. As if on cue, Cho and Hermione started in on the chorus at the same time.  
  
"No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me,  
He loves you not."  
  
Ginny snorted back a laugh, and shook her head.  
  
"Pathetic, I have something for both of you. Just step back and listen to this!"   
  
"You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare,  
Only want him just because he's there,  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side."  
  
Ginny completed the verse with a shake of her head and a hand in Hermione's face.  
  
"Why do you want MY Harry when you already have my brother wrapped around your little finger?" Ginny laughed, grinning at Hermione sneakily. Hermoine looked highly offended and had just opened her mouth to protest when Ginny started singing again.  
  
"You're the kind of girl that's not used to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you want to go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
You're never gonna get with my guy."  
  
"I'll admit, I loved Cedric, but how can I steal your guy if you don't even HAVE ONE?" Cho replied, cocking her head to one side and staring Ginny right in the eyes. Ginny grimaced fiercly at Cho just as Hermione began the chorus. Cho joined in, and together the two older girls joined up on the younger one.  
  
"No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got (and that's me),  
He loves me  
He loves you not!"  
  
Hermione and Cho finished the verse at the exact same time, and satisfied, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Ginny with a sickeningly sweet smile, then started singing again.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do,  
He's never gonna be with you.  
Give it your all, girl  
Give it all you got,  
You can take a chance, girl  
Take your best shot.  
Say what you want girl,   
Do what you do,  
He's never gonna make it with you."  
  
Ginny and Cho each wore identical looks of disgust as Hermione smiled at them superiorily.   
  
"Top that." Hermione challenged, examining her fingernails casually and looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"Fine, I will." Cho replied, answering to the challenge with her own voice.  
  
"You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can bat your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied."  
  
"Ugh, not that tired old verse. Can't you think of anything original?" Ginny snorted back a laugh, shaking her brilliant red hair out of her face and starting in on the chorus.  
  
"No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me,  
He loves you not."  
  
"Ha, Miss Originality you aren't." Cho laughed superiorily, crossing her arms and staring at Ginny.  
  
"I'm more original than either of you combined. That's what Harry likes so much about me." Hermione interjected. Cho and Ginny both turned and looked at Hermione, who was still smirking. All three girls looked at each other in disgust, then completed the last verse together.  
  
"No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got (take your best shot),  
He loves me,   
He loves you not!"  
  
"Fine, we'll settle this once and for all! HARRY!" Cho said, watching as Harry started to exit the Great Hall. Harry looked up and noticed all three girls waving to him.  
  
"Which one of us do you like the best?" Ginny asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Ummm...I don't know. I have Quidditch practice. Bye." Harry said hastily, looking around jumpily, then practically running out of the Great Hall with Ron.  
  
"Great, now we'll never know!" Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
"But we already know, Harry loves ME!" Ginny protested.  
  
"He does not!" Cho replied, her pale face turning brilliant scarlet.  
  
"You're BOTH wrong!" Hermione said finally, crossing her arms and nodding.  
  
"Uh-oh, here we go again..." Neville said, watching the three girls begin to bicker fiercely again.  
  



End file.
